


Logical

by kastiyana



Series: Not proud, but happy [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Experimental narration, F/M, Hipster!Loki, In this one Thor is the one wearing the horns, Infidelity, Jane doesn't know what she is doing, Loki Does What He Wants, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kastiyana/pseuds/kastiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a terrible idea”, she said two months later taking a little distance, he looked pained and she shouldn’t have cared about that, because she was Thor’s girl and she shouldn't have sucumb to the temptation, yet she grabbed his black hair to kiss him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So, I’m not and English speaker and this is not my OTP, but I thought about them and it seemed a good idea- suddenly- so I wrote this oneshot. Is an AU and is writen in a anachronical way. I hope that my use of language and the experimental narration is ok. (Don’t doubt commenting if I need to edit something, though)

Jane tilted her head back supressing a gasp. Now, from this point of view, now that she was in this position, it seemed logical, natural, like it was meant to be, even if months ago the idea seemed impossible and highly unlikely.

Ten months - and thirteen days, she counted- she accepted to accompany her just-about-to-be-boyfriend, Thor, to "social event to celebrate the accomplishments of my good friend Steve Rogers in the field of the arts". Jane was an astrophysics student, but she could appreciate art - and of course to end the evening riding her blond, hot and muscular stallion- so she agreed even if she hadn't met Thor's friends yet and not thinking that, the solely act of accepting to interact with them, could be meaning that he wanted to move further in their relationship.

She could deal with that later. It wasn't so terrible to have exclusivity over such a fine man though. As Tony, her lab partner, pointed regularly "great minds need great distractions"

Now, looking back, from her present, if she had know the course events would take, she wouldn’t change a thing. Not even the tension, the insecurity, her ansiety, the family drama she triggered, because now, having him by her side being everything she ever needed, all the troubles seemed to be a good fair price. He was under her, sustaining her in his lap, his long fingers kept a strong grip on her waist, his thin lips smiling widely, wickedly and yet lovingly while he direct his mouth lower and lower...

Months ago, she didn’t know about his existence, because Thor never mentioned and now seemed impossible, because really, how can you have someone so thrilling in your life and not to talk even once about him.It was ten minutes later their arrive. He was tall, slim, black straight long hair pushed back under a grey fedora hat, a green scarf resting in his shoulders, a cardigan, a v-neck green shirt, black tight jeans and brown leather boots. Green fierce eyes under his thick black framed glasses, thin lips, and prominent cheek bones. She didn’t think he was attractive right then. Right then - at least physically - her type was more regular, more masculine, prototypical. But she scanned his figure with interest for Thor said that guy was his brother and they didn’t look nothing alike each other. 

“Loki Odinson”, he said with his smooth deep accented voice and it was like a slow caress to her ears. The first of many.

She shook his hand and then Thor announced, cheery, that he was going to bring “some beverages to infuse some joy to their spirits”. Jane smiled, amused by the way his almost-boyfriend talked about getting drunk. 

“So, you are the famous Jane Foster”

“Am I famous now? Where!”, she joked.

“In my house indeed you are, mother wishes nothing more than meeting the lady who stole her first born’s heart”

“You speak funny too”

“A logical consequence of having been fledged by two experts in philology and medieval history”

“Your father is very known in the humanities faculty”

“Yes he is, it makes very difficult for me to get my own reputation as a student there”, he said, sounding somehow bitter, letting her see something, a tiny part of himself.

-  
“This is a terrible idea”, she said two months later, taking a little distance, he looked pained and she shouldn’t have cared about that, because she was Thor’s girl and she shouldn't succumb to the temptation, yet she grabbed his black hair to kiss him again. Loki ventured his tongue in, savouring her, pushing their passion further.

“This is wrong in so many ways”, she said once.”You going to be the end of me”, he said another time. And later she said they should stop and he agreed. But two days passed and he was looking for her in the lab, pressing his body to her, whispering a sonnet in her ear and really. Was she that easy? Apparently yes, because it only took a little bit of Shakespeare to make her forget about her resolution.

Was his voice, his intellect after all what caller her attention. The devotion he had for his books and his studies. His clever interpretations of Steve’s work when they were in that exhibition the day they met, while sipping- with feline elegance - his cup of wine. That day she learned also that he didn’t have many friends, because apparently, everybody prefered Thor above him. He only had Sigyn and Steve, with whom he shared his love for the fine arts. Jane was a scientist, so she found fascinating his clever reflections about everything and even more fascinating when he proved he also understood a little bit of science. At least the right amount so she could talk about her work in the lab and the observatory while she waited for Thor to pick her up from the library. 

It was nice to talk with Loki about the things she was interested because she didn’t exactly talk much with Thor. Thor wasn’t the talking type but the physical-action-type. So it wasn’t weird when Jane and Loki started to meet sometimes, to drink coffee, to talk, to walk through the park, to buy books, to assist to a “Muse” concert. Loki was passionate about music too, as he was in some many other things.

“Sometimes I wonder...”, Jane commented to Darcy, while they waited for their lunch order. “Why Loki doesn’t have a girlfriend I mean... he is so nice to be with”.

“Well, it must be tricky to have a girl when you have a older brother who looks like a super model. Any girl would prefer blond-hot-and-muscular over tall-dark-and-weirdo”

“You think so?”

“Is logical, you know, to choose the handsome one”

“I think Loki is handsome too”

“Loki is a weirdo”, Darcy repeated. “Maybe if he didn’t talk like a machine, or if he wasn't so arrogant about how much cultured he is... or if he dressed with masculine clothes and got rid of those horrible hipsters glasses”

“I think the glasses suit him”, Jane opined, "and the skinny jeans look very good on him, He has really long legs ..."

“You, devil!”, Darcy claimed, pointing to her with her index finger, laughing at her, acussing her. “You like him!”

“Who?”, Jane played.

“Boyfriend’s-hipster-younger brother, you have the hots for’im, don’t you?”

Yes she did.

The problematic thing there was that Loki liked her back and he made that point very clear while Matthew Bellamy on the stage sang “Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know/ Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean” (1). And she knew what he meant. Loki kissed her deeply, slowly, seducingly, while caressing her cheek, with the piano sound in the background and, Damn!, she felt very good while he did.

She didn’t felt good later. She didn’t know how to act in front of him anymore. 

“I like you, very much Jane”, he said later. Holding her hand across the table of that tiny coffeeshop they loved so much. And she wanted to say I like you too, I want to kiss you again. But she didn’t. She did what she must. She turned him down and explained him that she was with Thor, that the kiss was something that shouldn’t have happened and that she wanted - she was hoping- they could still be friends. Because she will be damned if she lost Loki over that accident. Even if she didn’t have clear the reason why.

She fucked Thor sometimes to forget about her growing confusion. She fucked Thor those times when Loki and her tripped and kissed again. She tried to forget about the sensation of Loki’s lips on her neck and her face. Sometimes she couldn’t even look at Thor eyes, or stand the idea of seeing him. She started to cancel some dates, to sleep bad, to feel anguish about what she -and Loki- did, disgusted with herself because Thor didn’t deserve any of this. Loki didn’t deserve to be in that emotional limbo either. 

Thor noticed that she was cold and distant so it wasn’t a big surprise when she broke up with him. He mourned and he drank his sorrow with his friends and that way - carrying his brother to bed-, Loki learned that Jane wasn’t with him anymore. Jane was free.

So he insisted. Because it was logical. Because he loved her and that’s what a man in love does. To insist, to pursuit. 

Jane was reticent. She denied him -plenty of times- the opportunity to show her that they should be together, because she felt guilty and that was logical too. She focused in her studies and her thesis and he waited for her outside the observatory to show her he would not surrender. And finally when succeeded, she was oh, so beautiful under the moonlight, with a tear dropping down her face. She was so tiny in his arms crying, telling him that she loved him even if she tried not to.

When the secret exploited, Thor hit him in the face. Thor hit him once, making him stumble to the ground and maybe he would have been right if - like Fandral said- Thor would beat him until making him sorry for “stealing his woman”. But Thor was way too hurt to fight for his honor and Loki understood that something had broken irretrievably between them.

He slept in Jane’s place that night, and the night after. And the night after that until Jane offered him to move with her. Just like that, because it seemed the most logical thing to do. 

Because they have their own logic. She didn’t like the blond muscular man over the thin dark man that stood in her door with bags in his hands. It seemed logical for him to chase over the woman that was suitable for him and his essence. It seemed the most natural action to steal her away from a man that didn’t see her the way he saw her. Not only the beautiful, sensual, young Jane, but the obsessive, workaholic, fighter, smart, cheery woman behind that first impression.

So he felt it too. That recognition, that bliss, when their bare skins touched for the first time in her - now their - bed. When she tilted her head back supressing a gasp, and he smiled and moved his lips lower to grab her nipple and make her sigh, eyes closed, and he caressed her back, and teased her womanhood grinding his groin against hers. In that moment - ten and a half months after he met her- when he finally kissed her as intimately as he wished, he knew that they were meant to be, as two pieces of a unit. He entered her slowly, tasting the warm wetness, gasping for air, eyes half closed, moaning loudly with his deep voice. Her breasts rubbing against his chest, her thighs so soft wrapped around him. They moved synchronized, the flow becoming every second more frantic, the warm pleasure building and getting stronger, their vocalizations louder, the embrace tighter. She kissed him, her body started to shake, unwittingly, her face contorted in a expression that resembled much pain. It was the intensity of her climax, her glory. Her realization that This was exactly how sex should be. Something more. With Loki everything was more. He followed her, spilling her orgasm inside, wanting to remain there forever, to disappear and be dragged by that universe, that heaven that was Jane Foster.

He got apart a second just to throw the condom away. And he returned to her, she cuddled next to him, she smiled, happy. 

And Gods! isn’t that just logical?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. Please, please really, tell me if there is a mistake, I’m not very fluent in English, but I didn’t want to write this in Spanish because the Spanish fandom is not very fond of this couple.
> 
> (1) I’m quoting the song “Feeling good”, Muse version.


End file.
